


Not Meant To Be.

by Jind0r1



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jind0r1/pseuds/Jind0r1
Summary: In which Hyunjin attends Heejin’s wedding but it wasn’t a wedding between them.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Kim Hyunjin | Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Not Meant To Be.

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING} Suicide attempt is written in this story please skip the part or click out of the story if you are not comfortable reading it. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know if it's sad and leave feedback for me to work on.

“Hyejoo-yah! I’m home!”

“I’M SHOWERING! BE OUT IN 10!”

“Okay!” Hyunjin yells back as she closes the door behind her. Hyunjin shrugs off her black trench coat and hangs it on the coat rack, she kicks off her black oxford shoes and place them on the shoe rack. Hyunjin walks towards the marble coffee table in front of her black couch and places the pile of letters on the table.

Hyunjin placed her briefcase on the table and took out her laptop, putting her laptop on the table, she opened her laptop and switched it on. Hyunjin rested her chin on her palm as she looked through her email and replied to some of them. Hyejoo walks out of her room with a towel on her head, Hyunjin turns to her and lets out a soft chuckle.

“What?”

“You look hideous,” Hyunjin laughed and Hyejoo just rolled her eyes. Hyejoo plops down next to Hyunjin and continues to dry her hair next to Hyunjin. Hyejoo looks at Hyunjin’s laptop screen before putting her hand on top of Hyunjin’s hand.

“Unnie, stop working already. Come have dinner with me,” Hyejoo says as she points at the Chinese takeout on the dining table. Hyunjin turns to the Chinese takeout and then looks at Hyejoo who is wearing a smile. Hyunjin sigh and nodded her head, she told Hyejoo to give her a few more minutes.

“Unnie!” Hyejoo whined and Hyunjin ultimately gave up, Hyunjin switched her computer off and Hyejoo quickly closed the laptop and drags Hyunjin to the dining table.

“Unnie, there’s a pile of letters on the table. Are you not going to go through them?”

“I didn’t have the time.”

“Now you do. Let me go get them,” Hyejoo said as she hops off the high stool and jogs to the table, picking up the letters, Hyejoo jogs back to the dining table and let the pile of letters cover up one part of the dining table.

“We didn’t open the letter box for a month, and we have this much letter that is not opened,” Hyejoo commented as she watches Hyunjin take a handful of letters and starts to shift through them.

“Are you done eating?”

Hyunjin nodded her head and let Hyejoo take her plate so she could wash them. As Hyunjin continued shifting through the many letters, a letter that was lying on top of a few others stood out to Hyunjin.

It was a pink letter and it has a familiar bunny sticker on it.

Hyunjin’s heart stopped beating and her grip on the other letters in her hand loosen. Hyunjin stared at the pink letter and didn’t move an inch, she could feel her windpipe tightening making it harder for her to breathe.

It has been 5 years since she last saw her, but anything related to her still made Hyunjin feel a sense of longing towards her.

It made Hyunjin feel like she was suffocating, and it reminded her of how she nearly died if Hyejoo didn’t find her fast enough. Hyunjin’s hand instinctively went up to her neck as the feeling of the rough rope against her neck was back.

‘It’s just a letter Hyunjin, you’ve moved on. A letter won’t hurt you,’ Hyunjin reassures herself as her hand reaches for the pink letter. Her hands shake as she picks up the letter and she slowly brings it in front of her. Hyunjin’s finger touched the sealed part of the envelope and placed her finger underneath the flap, she points her finger up and drags her finger along the flap.

Hyunjin takes in a deep breath and pulled the flap up, Hyunjin sees a pink card inside and Hyunjin debated whether if she wants to pull out the card or not. Hyunjin looks up and sees Hyejoo still busy cleaning the dirty dishes that have piled up over the days.

Hyunjin looks back at the letter and lets out the breath that she has been holding in. Hyunjin reaches for the card and pulls it out of the envelope, Hyunjin drops the empty envelope and turns the card right side up. Hyunjin’s handshake as she slowly opens the letter.

Hyunjin closed her eyes immediately when she opened the card fully. There was nothing whirling through her mind except her words that she is repeating to comfort herself.

‘I have already moved on; a letter won’t hurt me.’

Hyunjin’s eyes opened slowly and her heart started beating quickly.

‘I have already moved on; a letter won’t hurt me.’

Hyunjin’s eyes are now fully opened but her breathing stopped and so did the beating of her heart. It felt like the world has stopped moving and the ticking from the clock has stopped.

Hyunjin felt the walls that she has built collapsed around her, she let out another breath and the world continued to move and the ticking from the clock was heard again. Hyunjin’s grip around the card tightened and the corners of the card are starting to get wrinkled.

Hyunjin’s vision got blurry as tears filled her eyes but that didn’t stop her from reading what was written in the card.

‘I have yet to move on, a letter will hurt me.’

Hyunjin’s head hung low and her grip around the card loosen, Hyunjin wrapped her head using her arms as the card drops to the table in front of her. Hyejoo, who just finished washing the dishes, turns to Hyunjin and sees Hyunjin’s defeated stance.

Hyunjin’s shoulder slouched forward as she rested all her weight on her arms, Hyejoo frowned and walked towards Hyunjin. Hyejoo looked around to find the cause of Hyunjin’s behaviour and found a pink card that was lying face down on the table.

Hyejoo picks up the letter and what she saw made her cover her hand over her mouth. Hyejoo looked up at Hyunjin before looking back down on the card, she had to take a few good looks on the card to make sure her eyes weren't playing a trick on her.

Inside the card, it wrote: ‘To Kim Hyejoo and Kim Hyunjin, you have been invited to Jeon Heejin and Choi Hansol’s wedding at XXX Hotel at XXX pm.’

“Unnie…”

“I need to shower…I’ll be back…” Hyunjin trailed off as she pushed herself off the table and walked to her bedroom silently with her head hung low. Hyejoo watched as Hyunjin closed the door behind her with a soft click. Hyejoo’s attention was diverted to her phone when she heard a ‘ding’ from the notification.

It was from Chaewon.

‘Hyejoo, don’t let Hyunjin-unnie see the pink letter. It’s a wedding invitation from Heejin, I’m scared it will affect Hyunjin-unnie.’

‘It’s too late Chaewon, she has already seen it and saw the picture underneath the bold words.’ Hyejoo replied and looked at the picture of Heejin and Hansol.

Hyunjin closed the door behind her back and made her way silently to the shower. Hyunjin didn’t even bother to remove her clothes when her fingers wrapped around the shower faucet and let the water rain on her. Hyunjin’s hand dropped to her side as she slowly squats down in the shower stall.

Hyunjin sat on the floor of the shower stall and brought her knees up to her chest, Hyunjin’s eyes was filled with hot tears again.

The sound of Hyunjin crying was being muffled by the sound of water coming out of the shower head hitting the ground. Hyunjin has never cried so hard in her life, this is her 2 nd time. The first time was when she came back from her military service.

-

_ “Heejinnie, wait for me. Hyunjin is coming back and has a surprise for you!” Hyunjin whispered out as she sat in the taxi. Hyunjin bounced her feet up and down as her fingers drummed against her knee. Hyunjin has a big smile on her face that got the driver’s attention. _

_ “What’s the special occasion kid?” _

_ “I’m proposing to my girlfriend today!” _

_ “How long have you guys been together?” _

_ “A little more than 2 and a half years, if you add my military service then it’s a little more than 6 and a half years!” Hyunjin beamed as she shared how long she has been with Heejin. The driver nodded his head and showed his fist to Hyunjin. _

_ “Good luck kiddo.” _

_ “Thank you!” Hyunjin smiled. Hyunjin looked out of the window and noticed some things had changed in Heejin’s neighbourhood but overall everything still felt familiar to Hyunjin. After all, Hyunjin stayed in this neighbourhood with Heejin since they moved to this neighbourhood together. _

_ When the taxi came to a stop, Hyunjin quickly passed the driver 2 ten-dollar bills before she shot out of the car. The driver shakes his head at Hyunjin but has a big smile on his face like a proud father. _

_ Hyunjin just came back to Seoul after getting discharged for her military service. Hyunjin didn’t text Heejin beforehand about her arrival because she wanted to surprise the latter with her presence and an engagement ring. _

_ The tall girl in her military uniform was running towards Heejin’s house with a big fat smile plastered on her face, the ring box was held tightly in her hand as the thought of returning to her lover was clouding her mind. _

_ When Hyunjin reached the apartment building, Hyunjin quickly pressed the button for the lift. Hyunjin bounced up and down using her toes, Hyunjin was filled with excitement and she could burst into a million sparks at any second.  _

_ Hyunjin got into the lift and pressed on the highest floor of the building. Hyunjin’s eyes were on the lift monitor and watched as the lift came to a stop when it reached the highest floor. Hyunjin didn’t even wait for the door to open fully when she ran out and towards Heejin and her apartment. _

_ Hyunjin had the biggest smile on her face and Hyunjin was ready to lift her girlfriend off the ground when she said yes to her proposal. Being in the military allowed Hyunjin to grow some muscles so lifting Heejin up was not a problem. _

_ Hyunjin was panting when she reached Heejin’s door. Hyunjin dropped her bag to the ground and let out a deep breath, Hyunjin put both her hands together and prayed for everything to come out smoothly. _

_ Hyunjin placed a smile on her face and raised her fist up to the door. Hyunjin was ready to knock on the door when she heard a voice behind the door. _

_ “I love you so much Heejin.” _

_ It was a male voice and Hyunjin could identify who it belonged to. _

_ Hyunjin stands in front of Heejin’s door with her fist still up on the door, she shakes her head and let out an uneasy chuckle, her ears must be playing a trick on her. _

_ “I love you too Hansol.” _

_ Hyunjin’s hand dropped to her side and all the colours were drained out of her face. Hyunjin recognised this voice, it belongs to Heejin. Hyunjin bites her lips and tilts her head to the side, ‘No. It can’t be Heejin, it must be some other girl.’ _

_ If her ears are playing a trick on her, it’s a joke that Hyunjin doesn’t want to play. _

_ “Hansol, do you want to make dinner with me?” _

_ That was what it took to confirm whether her ears are playing a harmless joke on her. _

_ Hyunjin turned to the shoe rack and noticed a man’s shoe next to Heejin’s shoe. Heejin's shoe was the last gift that Hyunjin gave before she left for her military service. _

_ Hyunjin’s heart stopped beating for a second, Hyunjin felt her wall tearing down and her knees nearly buckled. Hyunjin held onto the door’s doorknob for support. If the doorknob wasn’t there, Hyunjin would have fallen to the ground and not be able to stand up. _

_ She continued staring at those shoes as she continued to listen to what was going on behind the door. Her heart ripped apart as she continued to listen, Hyunjin doesn’t know why but whenever she wants to move, her body won’t budge. _

_ Hyunjin’s grip around the doorknob tightened as she tried to find the smallest ounce of courage in her system to knock on the door to the home that she once shared with Heejin. _

_ _

_ Hyunjin held the ring box tightly in her hands as tears rolled out of her eyes. Hyunjin's tears were staining the doormat that Heejin and her bought together when they first moved in. _

_ Now the house was not hers anymore and her presence was being filled up with her best friend, Hansol. _

_ Hyunjin bites her lips and wiped her tears away using the back of her hands, she looked up at the ceiling as she tried her best to blink back her newly formed tears. _

_ - _

_ Hyunjin’s family was poor and it was hard for Hyunjin to enter a Medical University in Seoul. When she heard that if she was to sign up for a military scholarship, it would allow her to study at the renown medical university that she aims to go to. Hyunjin thought about it hard whether she wanted to sign up for that scholarship. With that scholarship, it will enable Hyunjin to secure a good job and it would be a key out of poverty for her and her family. _

_ It was an offer that was hard to come by and Hyunjin wasn’t going to let it slip past her fingertips. _

_ As much as she wanted to stay around for Heejin, her family was her priority and it will help her to start a family with Heejin. Hyunjin wouldn’t need to worry about any financial issue and Hyunjin would be able to give Heejin everything that she wants. _

_ Hyunjin felt sorry for Heejin when she broke the news but was happy when she received love and support from her. Hyunjin knew Heejin would be supportive of her regardless of Hyunjin’s decision. _

_ “Hyunjin, I’ll wait for you!” Heejin smiled as she stood in front of Hyunjin. Heejin cupped Hyunjin’s face with both her hands as she looked at Hyunjin lovingly, Hyunjin smiled and used her right hand to wipe the tears that fell off her eyes. _

_ “I’ll be back soon, wait for me love. I’ll write you a letter every month so please don’t forget me,” Hyunjin said as she watched Heejin’s eyes filled with tears. Hyunjin wanted to stay so badly when she saw tears rolling out of Heejin’s eyes but she needed the scholarship so she must serve the military for four years before she could get her scholarship. _

_ “Promise you won’t stop loving me,” Hyunjin whispered out and Heejin nodded her head, Hyunjin pulled Heejin into her warm embrace and she could feel Heejin grabbing a handful of Hyunjin’s military uniform. Hyunjin and Heejin didn’t let go of each other for a very long time, the two remained hugging each other until Jung eun came to fetch Hyunjin. _

_ “I love you Heejin,” Hyunjin smiled as he placed a kiss on Heejin’s lip. _

_ “I love you too Hyunjin,” Heejin said onto Hyunjin’s lip. A smile formed on their faces as they broke away from their kiss. Hyunjin walked backwards and waved her hands at Heejin who waved back with a smile on her face. _

_ Jung eun walked with Hyunjin and gave her a pat on her shoulder when Hyunjin turn to her, “She’s a keeper.” _

_ “I know and I love her so much,” Hyunjin smiled as she walked into the military building with Jung eun by her side. _

_ Hyunjin stuck to her promise and wrote to Heejin every month, Heejin wrote back to Hyunjin every month too. It was until Hyunjin reached the third year of her military service when writing letters began to lessen over the years. Hyunjin was busy in the Military and Heejin was busy pursuing her singing career. _

_ Their letters started to become shorter and shorter. Whenever Hyunjin writes a letter to Heejin, it takes four months for Heejin to write back another letter and usually it’s the same words. _

_ “I miss you Hyunjin, come back soon!” _

_ Hyunjin by then could predict how Heejin would end the letter but it didn’t occur to her that Heejin began sending letters that only contains these seven words. Initially, Hyunjin didn’t mind because she knew Heejin was busy but later it started to appear more frequently. At that point, Hyunjin would frown at how Heejin writes back to her but she didn’t mind as Heejin would send a picture of herself and her pet dog along. _

_ Hyunjin smiled to herself as she knew her military days were going to be over and she will be back to Heejin’s side. Hyunjin was so pumped to head back to Korea since she and Jung eun were sent to the USA to serve a little for their military service. _

_ Hyunjin sat in the airplane with excitement filled in her bloodstreams, Hyunjin looked out of the window and could see Korea from the top. _

_ “Jung eun! We are reaching soon!” Hyunjin exclaimed and Jung eun smiled at her. Jung eun knew the girl was excited to go back to Korea and Jung eun herself was excited too because she gets to see Jinsol. _

_ “Jung eun, before we part ways…can you follow me to get a wedding ring?” Hyunjin tugged Jung eun’s military uniform when she saw Jung eun taking her luggage form the conveyor belt. Jung eun smiled and nodded her head, Hyunjin thanked Jung eun and both made their way towards a shopping mall near Heejin’s place. _

_ Hyunjin used Jung eun’s finger to make a rough estimation of Heejin’s finger. “Do you think she will like it?” Hyunjin asked Jung eun as she looked at the beautiful diamond ring in the box. _

_ “I’m sure she will, you hardly spend any money just to save to buy this.” Hyunjin nodded her head and thanked Jung eun. _

_ Jung eun offered to follow Hyunjin to Heejin’s place but Hyunjin declined the offer and now she was regretting the decision. She wished Jung eun was there with her. _

_ - _

_ Hyunjin could hear every word that was being exchanged now and the distinctive voices made it easier for Hyunjin to pinpoint who was talking. Heejin left Hyunjin and got into a relationship with someone else when Hyunjin was away. _

_ Hyunjin watched her biggest nightmare come alive, the love of her life being whisked away from her life. The love of her life is now in a relationship with her best friend. The worst combo someone could get. _

_ Hyunjin stared at the door and debated whether she should see Heejin one last time. After some time, Hyunjin reluctantly brought up her hands to the door and her knuckles hit against the door a few times. _

_ “I’ll get the door babe!” _

_ Hyunjin’s heart sank when she heard Hansol behind the door, Hyunjin looked down and her hands formed a fist. The door opened and Hyunjin could see a familiar slipper being worn by someone else and not her. Those slippers were what Hyunjin always wear when she’s home. _

_ “Oh, Hello? Who are you?” _

_ “I’m looking for Heejin,” Hyunjin whispered out as she grabbed a handful of her uniform on her side. Hyunjin sees how the slipped fits Hansol’s feet perfectly and it scared Hyunjin so much. _

_ “Uh…You look familiar…Do I know you?” _

_ “You don’t recognise your best friend?” Hyunjin choked out. Hyunjin looks up to see a mortified look plastered on Hansol’s face, Hansol’s hand reached out for Hyunjin but Hyunjin swats it away before it even reached her. _

_ “Babe, who’s outside?” _

_ Hyunjin felt her heart tighten when she heard the word ‘babe’ rolled out of Heejin’s mouth so naturally. Hyunjin’s eyes were threatening to spill out more warm tears but Hyunjin bit her lips hard to stop them from flowing. Hyunjin bit so hard that she could taste a metallic liquid on her tongue. _

_ “Heejin…I-I…It’s…” _

_ “Who’s outside babe? Oh…it’s…” _

_ “It’s me.” Hyunjin whispered out and looked at Heejin who had her hand over her mouth. Hansol turns to Heejin and held her hand to which Heejin quickly swats away, Heejin drops whatever she was doing and walked over to hold Hyunjin’s face with both her hand. _

_ Hyunjin closed her eyes and leaned into Heejin’s touch, they still felt warm to Hyunjin like it was just yesterday where they were still together. _

_ “Hyunjin…” Heejin whispered out and it got Hyunjin to look at her. _

_ “I’m sorry…I-I…” Heejin trailed off when Hyunjin pulls Heejin’s hand away from her face. Heejin’s hand was wet with Hyunjin tears and it pained Hyunjin to see Heejin cry. Hyunjin’s handshake as she reached her Heejin’s face, Heejin leaned closer to let Hyunjin wipe the tears off her face for the last time. _

_ A guilty look was plastered on Heejin’s face when Hyunjin let go of her, Hyunjin took in a deep breath and forced a painful smile on her face. Hyunjin picks up her military bag and swings it over her shoulder. _

_ “Take good care of her Hansol, if not I will kill you.” _

_ “Hyunjin…I’m sorry…” _

_ Hyunjin ignored Hansol and turned to Heejin. It’s going to be the last time Hyunjin would see Heejin and the last time Hyunjin would say the 3 important words to her. _

_ “It’s nice to see you happy again Heejin, I love you,” Hyunjin smiles painfully as she took a few steps back away from the pair. _

_ “Wait! Hyunjin!” _

_ “No, it’s ok Heejin. Thanks for making me so happy last time,” Hyunjin smiled. Hyunjin turns her back towards Heejin and walks towards the lift with her head hung low. By then, Hyunjin was already crying her hearts out and whimpers escaped her mouth. _

_ Hyunjin’s grip on the ring box loosen and it fell onto the ground. The ring inside rolled out of the box and stopped when it hit Heejin’s slipper. Heejin looks down and sees the beautiful diamond ring on the ground. _

_ Heejin finally realised the pain in Hyunjin’s chest because she fell to her knees crying out Hyunjin’s name. Hansol dropped to his knee and pulled Heejin into his hug, his eyes were on the ring that Heejin held tightly in her hands. _

_ Hansol looked up and saw his best friend turn the corner, he let out a sigh and pulled Heejin closer to his chest as Heejin cried her hearts out. _

_ “HYUNJIN! I’M SORRY!” Heejin yelled out as her vision turned blurry due to the tears that formed rapidly in her eyes. _

_ Hyunjin stopped in front of the lift when she heard the pain in Heejin’s voice. Hyunjin wanted to turn back and pull Heejin into her hug but she stopped herself. Hyunjin dropped to her knees and hit her chest using her fist as she yelled out her frustrations, Hyunjin choked on her tears as she cried hard. _

_ Heejin wasn’t hers anymore. _

_ Maybe Heejin wasn’t hers to begin with. _

_ Hyunjin forced herself up from the ground and pressed the button for the lift. When the lift came, Hyunjin turned to look at the now empty hallway, Hyunjin sighs as she entered the lift. _

_ This was the last time Hyunjin ever saw Heejin and this was the last time Hyunjin went back to this neighbourhood. _

_ - _

_ That night, Hyunjin sat on the bed of the hotel room that she got. Hyunjin didn’t want to go back home – no, she doesn’t have home anymore. Hyunjin reached for her phone and dialled Hyejoo’s number, Hyunjin waited a while before Hyejoo picked up the call. _

_ “Unnie! Where are you?” _

_ “Unnie! Answer me! Where are you? Heejin-unnie came to look for you!” _

_ “Unnie!” _

_ “Hyejoo…” Hyunjin trailed off as she looked at the rope that was on her lap. Her fingers grazed the rough rope as she stared at it with no emotion left in her eyes. _

_ “I’m ok, I’m at XXX hotel. I’m fine…don’t look for me, I want to spend some time alone.” Hyunjin said as she lifts the rope and looks up at the rest that are tied onto the ceiling fan. Hyunjin sighs and looks out of the window, the streets were brightly lit up with streetlights and the sky was decorated with stars. _

_ “I’ll get to be a star tonight Hyejoo…I love you,” Hyunjin whispered out as she placed the phone down next to her. _

_ “UNNIE!” Hyejoo screamed as she got into a cab that she managed to flag down and gave the driver the address to the hotel that Hyunjin told her. _

_ “UNNIE! DON’T DO ANYTHING RASH! PLEASE!” Hyejoo cried out. Hyejoo asked the driver to step on the accelerator so she could stop Hyunjin from doing anything that she plans to do. _

_ Hyunjin stands on the small stool that is in front of her, her hands wrapped around the rope as she puts her head through the loop. Hyunjin gave the rope a hard tug and felt a resistance, Hyunjin smiled as she turned to the photo of her and Heejin. _

_ It was a picture that they took 4 years ago before Hyunjin left. _

_ “I love you Heejin.” _

_ Hyunjin closed her eyes and let go of the rope. Hyunjin kicks the stool away and felt the rope tighten around her neck, Hyunjin’s feet kicked around in the air as she opens her eyes and gasp for air. _

_ As time passed, Hyunjin’s gasping for air died down and her eyelids felt heavier. Hyunjin’s vision started to turn dark and her limbs were numb. Hyunjin was about to close her eyes when she felt a pair of arms wrap over her legs and hoist herself up. _

_ Hyunjin’s eyes shot open and the sound of Hyunjin taking a big breath of air was heard. Hyunjin’s hand went over to the rope and pulled it away from her neck as she took in deep breaths quickly. Hyunjin coughed loudly and looked down to see a crying Hyejoo hugging her leg. _

_ “Unnie!” Hyejoo cried into Hyunjin’s leg and Hyunjin went to ruffle Hyejoo’s hair. Hyejoo looks up with tears brimming in her eyes and it made Hyunjin feel guilty and sorry. _

_ “Don’t do this again!” _

_ “I won’t…thanks for giving me a 2 _ _ nd _ _ chance at living.” Hyunjin whispered as she looked out of the window again. This time many stars appeared, and it made Hyunjin let out a small smile. _

_ - _

Hyejoo sat on the living room couch and played with her fingers. The pink card – now closed – lied on top of the marbled coffee table. Hyejoo heard the door click open and immediately stood up to walk over to Hyunjin. Hyunjin pulled Hyejoo into her hug and felt her shoulders getting wet.

“I was scared you will never come out of that room again,” Hyejoo cried and Hyunjin wrapped her arms around Hyejoo’s body tighter. Hyunjin knew exactly why Hyejoo reacted like that and Hyunjin blames herself for scaring Hyejoo like this.

“Let’s go to the wedding together Hyejoo-yah,” Hyunjin whispered out. Hyejoo stiffened in Hyunjin’s arm, she pulled back and looked at Hyunjin. Hyejoo saw nothing but sincerity in Hyunjin’s eyes, Hyejoo nodded her head and hugged Hyunjin tighter.

“Thanks for being with me as I take this first step to accept this hard truth,” Hyunjin said and felt Hyejoo nodding her head on her shoulder. Hyunjin lets out a small smile and hugs her younger sister tightly.

On the night before the wedding day, Hyunjin lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. It has been 5 years since Hyunjin last saw Heejin and the reason for their meeting is because Heejin is getting married and she is being invited to attend.

Hyunjin laughs as she shakes her head. Even her laugh sounds painful to her.

Hyunjin was previously invited to Heejin’s bachelorette party but Hyunjin didn’t want to attend, Hyunjin didn’t want to see Heejin. Hyunjin had to tell Hyejoo to tell Heejin that she was busy in the hospital and couldn’t make time for her.

Though she wanted to see Heejin so badly, she was still recovering.

Hyunjin drowned herself in her work after the incident. Hyejoo made Hyunjin move in with her so she could watch her sister and care for her, Hyejoo knew that Heejin’s betrayal hurt Hyunjin a lot.

Hyejoo was getting worried when she saw Hyunjin walking into the house looking like a zombie and leaving the house at odd hours to answer duty’s call. Hyejoo tried to get Hyunjin to work lesser but it was to no avail and Hyejoo took it as Hyunjin was trying to get her mind off Heejin by working her ass off, so she has no time to think about her.

“Unnie, are you sure you want to go?”

“Yes, Hyejoo. I’m already dressed up for it,” Hyunjin said as she wore her trench coat. Hyejoo placed her hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder and Hyunjin felt a squeeze from Hyejoo. Hyunjin turns to Hyejoo and pats her hand to tell her that she’s ok.

Hyunjin and Hyejoo are now in Hyunjin’s car as Hyunjin drives them to Heejin’s wedding venue. As Hyunjin’s car neared the place, Hyunjin’s palm started to sweat. From the corner of her eyes, Hyejoo could see that Hyunjin was nervous and how she was consistently wiping her hands on her trench coat.

Hyejoo shoots her older sister a concerned look and places her hand on top of Hyunjin’s hand which is on the gear stick. Hyunjin saw it and sighed, “I’m fine Hyejoo, don’t worry too much.”

“She deserves better anyways…” Hyunjin trailed off as she stopped in front of the red light. Hyejoo shook her head and let go of Hyunjin’s hand, Hyunjin turned to her with a smile to reassure her again.

“Will Jung eun-unnie and Jinsol-unnie come?” Hyejoo asked as she looked at her sister’s grip tighten around the steering wheel when the pair was being mentioned. Hyunjin nodded her head and stepped on the accelerator when the lights turned green.

“They are Heejin’s friend too,” Hyunjin said as she released her grip on the steering wheel. As she neared the wedding venue, Hyejoo looked out of the window and saw Heejin hugging her fiancé as they talked to a group of people.

“Are you going to join me or just dropping me off?” Hyejoo asked when Hyunjin parked her car at the carpark. Hyejoo wanted to confirm again as Hyunjin’s hand was still on the steering wheel.

“I’ve already said I’ll join you and besides,” Hyunjin sighed before she turned back and picked up a bouquet of flowers from the backseat. Hyunjin turned off the engines of her car and got out.

Hyejoo followed quickly and saw her sister smoothing out the wrinkles on her coat. The pair walked towards the reception table and Hyejoo leaned down to tell the girl their names.

Hyejoo stands up and sees Heejin standing not far from her, Heejin smiles to Hyejoo and Hyejoo smiled back before pointing her finger at Hyunjin who has her back towards them.

Heejin nodded her head and Hyejoo turned back to tap on Hyunjin’s shoulder. Hyunjin turns back and sees Heejin standing behind Hyejoo, Hyejoo gave her sister a small smile before excusing herself.

“Hyunjin…”

Heejin whispered out as she walked towards Hyunjin with tears in her eyes. Hyunjin quickly walks over and her hand instinctively went up to Heejin’s face.

“A bride should never cry on their big day,” Hyunjin whispered as she wipes the tears away using her thumb. Heejin held Hyunjin’s hand as she leaned into her touch. Hyunjin felt a pain in her chest but it was soon gone when Heejin let go of her.

“You look very beautiful today,” Hyunjin smiled as she passed the bouquet of flowers to Heejin. Heejin took the flowers from Hyunjin with a smile.

“Thanks for the flower and thanks for coming today, it means a lot to me.”

“It’s your special day today, smile Heejin. You look beautiful every time you smile,” Hyunjin smiled as she tilted Heejin’s head up and wiped the tears that fell out of Heejin’s eye again.

Heejin’s face blushed a little and a smile was formed on her face. Heejin pulled Hyunjin into an unexpected hug and said, “I’m sorry Hyunjin, I hope you will forgive me.”

“I forgive you Heejin,” Hyunjin smiled as a tear rolled out of her eyes.

Hyunjin felt something heavy was lifted off her chest and shoulder, Hyunjin felt better when she said those words. It was like a magic phrase that released Hyunjin from her pain.

“Go get that man,” Hyunjin smiled at Heejin when she saw Yerim walking over to them but stopped halfway when she realised what was going on. Yerim smiled at Hyunjin who waved her hand over and pulled Yerim into her hug.

“I’ve missed you,” Yerim whispered.

“I’ve missed you too,” Hyunjin whispered back and let go of Yerim. Hyunjin watches as Yerim brings Heejin back to her dressing room to do some last-minute touch up on her make up and to wear the wedding veil. Hyunjin was following quietly behind and watched as Yerim walked over to Heejin with the veil in her hand.

“Can I do the honour?”

“Of course, Hyunjin, come over.”

Hyunjin walks over to Heejin and takes the wedding veil from Yerim, Hyunjin gently puts the veil on top of Heejin’s head and adjusts it so it would look nice of Heejin. Yerim took the chance to leave the pair alone.

“You look even more beautiful with the veil on and I feel like a parent sending their daughter off for marriage,” Hyunjin laughed and so did Heejin.

Heejin’s hand went to Hyunjin’s hand and held it tightly. Hyunjin’s eyes widened and looked at Heejin who was on the verge of crying again. Hyunjin squats down and cooed Heejin so she wouldn’t cry again and destroy her make up.

“Thank you for everything,” Heejin whispered out.

“Thank you for everything too.”

Hyunjin stands at the back of the room as she watches Heejin walk past her and down the aisle. Hyunjin crossed her arms as she watched Heejin’s father passing Heejin over to Hansol. Hyunjin was about to turn to leave when she felt a jab to her arm, Hyunjin turned to the brunette next to her.

“Hansol is my cousin, I’m Sooyoung. Nice to meet you,” the brunette, Sooyoung, smiled as she held her hands out. Hyunjin looked down at her hand before she shook Sooyoung’s hand.

“Hyunjin.”

“And you’re?”

“Heejin’s ex-girlfriend,” Hyunjin smiled bitterly and Sooyoung nodded her head. The pair turn to Heejin and Hansol who are now exchanging a kiss to seal their marriage.

“It’s getting boring in here, want to head out with me?”

“I barely know you,” Hyunjin cocks an eyebrow at Sooyoung.

“Well, we can always use this chance to get to know each other. How does that sound?” Sooyoung winked at Hyunjin. Hyunjin let out a hearty laugh and nodded her head, she held her hands out and Sooyoung took her hands quickly.

“We’ll have a great time Hyunjin, thanks for coming along with me.”

“We’ll see how you perform then Sooyoung,” Hyunjin smirked at Sooyoung who returned with a bright smile.

“I’ll make sure your time spent with me is worthwhile.”

The pair left the wedding venue hand in hand and never turned back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! I hope you have enjoyed reading 'Not Meant To Be.' Let me know how you feel by commenting below! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
Follow me at the followings,  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Jind0r1)  
[AsianFanFic](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/2049217)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/Jind0r1)


End file.
